


The Crumbling Castle

by XxUnixX



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Roman Angst, Roman sanders centric, roman sanders angst, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: It was a hot sunny day at the castle of Kumai, though how wonderful it was..nobody was anticipate what was coming.The death and bloodshed they’d witness, the stories that would be told in the future to generations of a strong kingdom that was destroyed.
Kudos: 9





	The Crumbling Castle

Roman sat in the kingdoms garden, the young prince was laid down on the bright green grassy ground. His legs underneath him comfortably as he worked, the blue watering can in his slimmed hand had reached out and began to water the smaller ground level roses.  
He hummed gently as he worked, remembering a small tune his mother would sing to his brother and himself when they would be sent to bed. It was always a nice reminder that his parents were once kind people, though now they seemed to care more about the wealth then the people.

Roman forced the negative thoughts to leave his brain as those thoughts were useless, his brother and himself would soon become the Kings and fix the cruel system their parents had enforced on the kingdom. The injustice was disgusting but it was a wealthy kingdom which made many want to move there for a better life for their kids.

Roman got up and walked along the stretch of plants that stuck out in obvious need for watering, he chuckled slightly as Roman adjusted the laced sun hat on his head. The light weighted material on his head had happily shielded his eyes from the blazing sun above him at a angle.  
As he walked down the stretch Roman began to realize he needed water more than he previously thought. 

Roman turned on his heel and headed inside, the bell his parents forced him to ring when he needed something from the maids was long forgotten. It was a deadweight in his opinion, the poor maids already worked their asses off constantly just to be able to feed their families.  
Walking inside the kitchen was different then other families, you could walk in without everyone stopping in fear of what the next action you would take. When in reality all you were doing was getting yourself water.

Quickly he grabbed the water and left the room, walking out and down the hallway. His footsteps soft on the red carpet that he walked on, Roman was too focused on his thoughts to notice his sibling that walked down the hallway. Sweat clinging to their body from the overbearing heat.

Remus smiled as he looked down on the shorter of the two, “Roman!” He cheered, waving over to his brother. Roman looked up and walked over with a smile on his own tanned complexion.

That was the difference between the two brothers, Remus got his genes from their father while Roman got his genes from their mother.  
Roman stood at 5’3 at seventeen years old which peeved him off more than he wanted to admit. While as Remus stood at six foot.

Roman looked up to his brother, the two meeting up quite quickly.  
“Hey Ro! What’s up?” Remus questioned just twin, it was obvious that Roman had been out in the sun and working out in the sunlight like he himself had been doing. 

Remus, ever since childhood, had perfected his fighting techniques though he had to hide his Morningstar from his parents since they preferred him to fight with the average sword.

Roman hummed as he tried to think of a answer that was simple enough, “Eh, I was just working in the gardens! You?” Roman asked while rocking on his heels in boredom. Their conversations went normally as civil as that, but they were in public so it’s not like they could discuss any chaotic plans they had in mind.

As the two talked they hadn’t noticed a male walk up to the two until he spoke, “Salutations, I am Logan and looking to discuss a trade deal with them. Could you possibly take me to them?” The man named Logan said calmly.

Remus grinned as he nodded, “Yeah! We can take you!” Roman nodded with his brothers words as they walked off to the throne room. Along the way they cracked jokes, mostly short jokes.

Roman waved goodbye to Logan who entered the room.


End file.
